Herein, a transmission in particular designates a multi-speed transmission, with which a predetermined number of gears, thus fixed transmission ratio relationships between a transmission input shaft and a transmission output shaft, are automatically shiftable by shift elements. Herein, the shift elements comprise, for example, clutches or brakes. Such transmissions are primarily used in automotive applications, in order to adjust the rotational speed and torque output capabilities of the drive unit to the driving resistance of the motor vehicle in a suitable manner.
From patent application DE 10 2012 201 377 A1 of the applicant, a transmission with a transmission input shaft and a transmission output shaft, and two power paths between the transmission input shaft and a main gear set with two individual planetary gear sets, with four shafts designated in the order of rotational speeds as the first, second, third and fourth shafts is known, whereas the third of the four shafts is connected to the transmission output shaft. An electric motor is connected through a planetary transmission at the first shaft of the main gear set.
The task of the invention is to improve the load-shifting behavior of the transmission known in the state of the art.
An additional task of the invention is to improve the operating range of the transmission, such that, in any gear, the electric motor is able to receive mechanical power from the transmission output shaft or deliver power to it.